The Zen of a Lexus
by ZenMaster00
Summary: Alex & Piper have some fun in the front seat of a Lexus. One-Shot, Smut, Zen, Vauseman AU
Welcome & Enjoy. This is an AU. Song Lyrics are in **Bold;** Written from Alex's POV. Features the same AU Alex/Piper as The Zen of Stairs.

* * *

My hand hovers over the seat belt, eyes locked into the brightly illuminated 'seat belt buckled' sign above me. As the plane comes to its final stop, the sign is turned off & my seat belt is removed. I stand in the aisle, immediately opening the overhead compartment & retrieving my carry-on bag and jacket from above. Placing the bag in the seat, I strap my book-bag onto my back, moving my jacket to one hand & my carry-on in the other. Willing the individuals ahead of me in the plane to get off. And get off now.

After what seems like an eternity, it is finally time for my row to exit the plane. I take long, purposeful strides toward the front of the plane, thank the flight attendants and proceed out of the tunnel.

This airport has become like a second home to me. I make my way into the terminal, quickly walking toward the exit. I glance at my watch as I walk, trying to get to my destination in the least amount of time possible. My destination awaits me. My destination cannot come soon enough.

I was here just two weeks ago for business and – while business & pleasure always found a way to intersect – my pleasure on that trip was sick…with the flu. Spending time in Piper's company, as she floated in-and-out of consciousness, was cute & adorable but left me aching for more. The physical ache between my legs was not relieved during my last trip by those hands that already knew me so well but, by my own hands. And these hands simply could not bring me to the same level of pleasure as I had come to associate with this destination.

I continue to make my way through the terminal, arriving to the underground trains. They seem to be moving quickly so I hop on, anxiously tapping my fingers on the handle of my carry-on, willing the train to move just a little bit faster. The train finally makes its stop for ground transportation and I lift my bag as I exit the train. Finally.

Piper had thought it would be a good idea if we abstained during the week & a half prior to this visit. I tried to remind her that we hadn't had actual sex in over a month and taking away the video sex, would be pure torment. But, I was told this would make the sex when we reunited so much better. We would have a true 'sex fest' over my two-night stay.

Needless to say, I didn't make it the week & a half, finding myself so desperate for release that I took matters into my own hands. Literally.

Piper, had managed to survive the forced abstinence but, her very R-rated image she had sent me prior to my departure this morning, let me know that she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

I liked to think that was the inevitable-sexual-Alex-Vause effect that she was experiencing.

Shifting my carry-on into my right hand, along with my jacket, I reach for my phone out of my back jean pocket. Quickly entering the code to unlock it, I am brought into my conversation with Piper, seeing she had texted me her location. Pick-up line. Excellent – I could avoid having to find her in the everlasting parking lot.

Crossing the sliding doors of the exit, I feel my body slightly shudder – my skin goose bump – my nipples harden – due to the chilly wind that hits me. Or is it due to the fact that I am moments away from seeing Piper…from feeling Piper's presence…from kissing Piper?

My eyes lock in on the back of her black Lexus IS, proudly adorned with her 'Smith Alumna' decal on the window. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and feel a grin immediately take over on my face.

I am so happy to see her and thus far, I have only seen her car.

I make my way to the Lexus in a few quick strides and lock eyes with her through her side mirror. Her eyes are full of that dark & heavy lust that I have grown so fond of during our time spent together. The trunk clicks open and I almost heave my carry-on, book-bag & jacket into it, closing it and moving to the passenger side door at wolf like speed.

Opening the door, I lower myself into the car and get my first look at Piper. And damn, does she not look amazing. Her hair is down, framing her face & falling lightly onto her back. She is wearing a white button down shirt, with the top few buttons undone, that is tucked into a pinstriped navy pencil skirt, sitting high up on her waist. My eyes quickly take her in and make their way back to her face.

Reaching across the console, I take her face in my hands & kiss her. And I really kiss her. There is nothing gentle about this kiss – this is not a sweet hello kiss – this is a soul shattering kiss. My tongue meets her tongue thrust for thrust and I find myself quickly lost in the sensation of Piper's mouth. A horn honking behind us, urging us to move along, brings us out of the kiss and Piper to move her eyes to the road.

I take her right hand into my left, intertwining our fingers as I say, "Hi" to her, eyes locked into her side profile, as she begins to navigate us away from the airport pick up area.

Realizing there is music on in the Lexus, I glance at the audio display and see that it is coming from a CD. The lyrics hit my ears, realizing that this is the Mix CD I had made her for Valentine's Day.

 **I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give**

Before I have time to comment on the tape, and before Piper has a chance to say hello back, she says something so much better,

"I'm going to need you to fuck me before you drop me back off at work."

Oh.

Okay.

I can do that.

My mind races at the comment that Piper has just made, as my center immediately becomes wet. Her eyes lock in with mine and the smile on my face gets just a little wider.

"Well I do believe I can fulfill that request, Ms. Chapman," I reply, as Piper begins to drive once again.

 **Knocking me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long**

Our hands remain locked as Piper drives us in the direction of her office. It is late-morning on a Friday and Piper needs to return to work for a few meetings this afternoon. The plan is to drop her off at the office and for me to take the car back to her place. Of course I have a few more tricks up my sleeve planned however, after that comment, my mind can focus on nothing but said comment.

Piper fills me in on her morning thus far as we continue the drive and I move my hand from hers and over to her legs. Even though her skirt fits tightly over her thighs, I run my hand along the length, feeling her sinewy muscles flutter at the sensation.

The 30 or so minutes it takes us to arrive to her office building seem to drag on & on. We pull into the parking garage entry, Piper waves her RFID sensor in front of the display and we are in. It immediately becomes darker and cooler once we go in and start making our way to Piper's assigned spot. Piper puts the car in park and I am no longer feeling cold.

Rather, I am feeling very, very hot.

No sooner is the car in park than Piper is unhooking my seat belt & her own and climbing over the center console. What was previously a semi-small feeling interior, now feels even smaller as my senses are completely over taken by Piper.

Resting her thigh high covered legs, on either side of my jean clad ones, she pulls her skirt up, revealing to me what's hidden beneath it. And hot damn, if I don't like what I see. Piper is wearing a ridiculously sexy pair of lace lined navy panties, which are hugging her hips in all the right places.

I recline the seat back then, my hands reach for her sides as I relish in the feeling of her on my lap. Without wasting another moment, her lips are back on mine, taking me into a searing hot kiss.

 **You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',  
All the good times I've been misusin',  
Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,  
I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,  
Gonna give you my love**

Piper begins grinding above me as my hands make their way up and inside of her shirt. I feel her moan into the kiss as my hand reaches into her bra & takes her nipple in between my fingers, toying with it as it continues to get harder & harder.

My mind is in overdrive – the sensations from her tongue in my mouth…my fingers on her nipple…her legs grinding into my own – are getting me lost in sensation. The grinding becomes a bit more apparent and the action of this, does not go unnoticed.

I move my hand from Piper's nipple and bring it back to her legs, toying with the side of her panties. Moving them to the side of her crotch, I am immediately hit with the wet heat of her core.

Before I have a moment to proceed, Piper breaks the kiss, opens her eyes & locks onto mine.

"I do believe I asked you to fuck me," Piper says to me, the look in her eye only being described as prey like.

I don't give myself a moment to reply – rather I plunge two of my fingers right into Piper. She slightly gasps at the intrusion, feeling my fingers slide all the way in. With one hand on the back of the seat, her other hand slips inside of her own shirt. And she starts to ride me.

My hand continually pumps into Piper, allowing my long & slender digits to properly fuck the lady, just as she had asked. We quickly find a rhythm, allowing for maximum penetration, while in the quickly-steaming vehicle.

I will never get tired of being inside of Piper. The warm, safe, tight place feels as if it is a second home and the sound of her juices on my fingers as we continue to fuck, continue to turn me on.

It doesn't take much for the walls of her core to begin to clench. I can feel that she is getting closer as my two fingers continue to thrust into her – meeting her thrust for thrust – reaching as deeply into her as possible.

Piper moans in pleasure as she removes her hand from her nipple, moving it to steady herself further on the seat. Her walls begin to clench and I know it's time to give her clit that last bit of attention. As she thrusts up, I move my thumb so that, as she thrusts down, she makes contact with it. At the first bit of contact with my thumb, Piper slows down her movements, allowing herself to remain upon it, relishing in the feeling of the pleasure it gives her.

I continue to pump into Piper, matching my pace with hers and letting my thumb work its magic on her clit. Before she has time to say anymore, she is pulsing on my fingers, allowing her orgasm to overtake her.

The warmth on my fingers continues to increase, as does the new warmth I feel on the rest of my hand. I continue a slow thrust into her, as I slow & remove my thumb from her clit, allowing her to slowly settle back down from her orgasm. No sooner does she come down, then do her lips lock back into my own…starting the kiss with her mouth already open…her tongue seeking refuge in my mouth.

 **But this won't work as well as the way it once did  
Cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss  
And though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim**

I open my eyes as Piper breaks the kiss, keeping her face close to my own.

"And you my friend will need to wait tonight for your release since you couldn't hold out during our pre-trip abstinence," Piper says with a smile, giving me a peck on the lips & opening the door handle.

Graciously stepping out of the car, Piper manages to stand up, roll down her skirt & button her shirt in a far too effortless process, appearing as if she has had a lot of practice in the such. She moves to the backseat, grabs her purse then comes back to the front to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

Yes, she gives me a chaste kiss after we just fucked in her car.

"Have a good afternoon – I will see you later," Piper says to me, spinning her body & walking with finesse out of the garage and into the building.

I sit in somewhat of a haze for a moment, taking in all that has just happened. Finally snapping back to reality, I laugh to myself, moving my seat back up & stepping out of the car.

"That's my girlfriend," I say out loud to no one, walking to the driver's side & getting into the car, knowing that this weekend, would – without a doubt – be one to remember.

* * *

 **Song Lyrics, in Order of Appearance:**

Come to My Window: Melissa Etheridge

You Shook Me All Night Long: AC/DC

Whole Lotta Love: Led Zeppelin

Precious Illusions: Alanis Morissette

As always, a very special thank you to SaintSavory & JessTerr. And to Yoga Chick, for making this possible. Thanks for stopping by & reading.


End file.
